Ohaiyo
by Crystal-MoonstoneStar
Summary: Another morning that I have deal with my boyfriend…  Oneshot only  Rated M to be safe. Warnings listed inside.


Ohaiyo

Anime: Digimon

Pair: Taichi Y. and Koushirou I.

Rated: M (Or T, can't really be sure, it's just mpreg here…Nothing lemony… but just to be safe.)

What's happenin': Another morning that I have deal with my boyfriend… Oneshot only

"Ohaiyo, little one! Do you know how many days are left? Only about three weeks left until we see if your mommy is in labor! Then when you're born, there's a family of three! But today we have to go for a check up, and we can see who you are…" I sighed, waking up from the loud giddy voice underneath me, opening my eyes from the restless sleep I have because of the large bump inside me that's been kicking and squirming.

"Taichi…do you need to do this every day in the morning?" I whispered, my throat was dry from not having enough fluids and it's horrible in the morning when he's under the covers, talking and petting to my stomach as if it was a pet. Scratching my head, I turned and glanced at the digital clock next to me, blinking out nine oh two.

"Oh your mommy's awake! Let's greet her shall we?" His muffled voice made me happy that I don't have to hear his loud voice in the morning.

"…I'm a _he_ if you don't mind the gender, Taichi…" Even though male pregnancy seemed impossible, somehow the technology has changed how everything the way the world works, the good thing about it though was for us men that we could be able to have the body similar to female's from a simple surgery. Just from that surgery, we are now allow to have a child of our own.

Taichi really wanted a child of our own, even though we could have adopted one but he thought it was more sad to adopt because the child would remind him of me. I thought he was being a sad person for not wanting to adopt a poor child that could die or be abandoned if someone didn't adopt him or her…like me. We had a large argument over the fact whether or not we should adopt a child for us and we didn't even speak to each other for weeks.

But he understands. He knows how painful that was. How much that meant to me, was something that he apologized for say those things to me. We made a deal that if I were to try the surgery that would make me have a child and if it works successfully, then we will try to adopt a child after the baby is born.

Popping out from the huge blanket, his big brown hair was seen then the tan skin with shining brown eyes that looked up to me along with the heart pounding smile on his face. He crawled next to m with his arms around my neck and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Ohaiyo, Koushirou."

"Mm… Ohaiyo." He was trying to kiss me on the lips but I pushed him away, knowing that he's just teasing me now.

"No."

"Come on, it's not so bad." He knows that I couldn't stand bad breath especially when we're kissing. I, for one, like good hygiene and I was not about to kiss him without brushing my teeth first.

"Everyone has bad breath you know that." Licking the shell of my ear, I shivered from his hot tongue that glided at my skin. I hate him for knowing all the places where I'm sensitive to, especially when he's trying to get something he want.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Waving my hands uselessly at him, he was damn lucky that he's so flexible and that he can get through my flailing hands. And the fact that I am heavy and unable to move from my spot he was soon on top of me, and I mean literally on top of me. His legs sprayed out between my stomach and his hands found their way to grab my wrists and held them beside me. He was grinning wickedly now and it sometimes scare me but today I'm just in one of my hormonal moods. The bad ones, not the good ones, especially when my boyfriend's face is inches away and closing in to me.

"Taichi." I said sternly to get him to back off but it doesn't seem to be helping. He only found it more fun to annoy me and tease me through it all.

"Koushirou." Purring with his low voice, he inched closer and met my lips with his, sadly, and I know that I' m going to need more time brushing my teeth. But his lips were soft and chapped, just how I like having to taste them, impossible as it was, he tasted like honey even this early morning. His lips pressing against mine until I feel a tongue licking against my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter in to the cavern. I didn't let him.

He let out a whine through his lips and it made me smirk a little. He could have a taste of his own medicine of how I don't want his tongue to be in mine early in the morning. His hands that were enclose at my wrists made their way down to my arms, shoulders and then to my chest. Guessing what he was going to do, my face flushed and my hands immediately raised down to stop his hands but he stopped me with one hand, clutching both of my wrists at the same time.

His long fingers were slowly making their way down to my chest stopping their way to where my heart was, beating erratically fast and abnormal. Releasing the kiss with a small pop, letting me breath for a while, his head dropped to where my chest was, placing an ear to the light fabric of my pajama, letting go of my wrists.

Breathing out slowly, I know that my heart was still pounding fast from the kiss along with my red face that wasn't denying the love I have for him.

"It's fast…" He mumbled at my chest and I stroked his hair to appreciate the comment. His hair was soft and silky, not that anyone would know how his hair would feel from its appearance.

"Thanks." Sarcastically I said just to make him look up at me with that stupid grin on his face, he leaned upward again and took my breath and lips again. I really am never going to get tired of that mouth of his. His hands were rubbing on my stomach, where the little one was always kicking at somehow, trying to get attention for me.

His lips leaving mine, I melted back to the bed, almost like I am the blanket that was surrounding me he looked up at the time and then at me.

"It's almost ten. Your appointment's at noon right?"

"Yea." Rubbing my eyes, I looked up at the clock and struggled to sit up on the bed, breathing out slowly so I didn't hurt the baby. I'm still tired. Last night, Taichi came home late from work and he wanted some…frustration off of me. Apparently, one of his co workers pissed him off about him being homosexual and that he should go off somewhere else to find another job than here. He almost punched him but thankfully Daisuke was there to stop him. At least I have someone else to watch over my hot tempered boyfriend when I'm at the doctor's office or when I'm at home, waiting for him to come back.

"Then…can we ask the gender?" He really wanted a girl. I don't know why he wants a preference of the gender; I thought any one would be perfect. So I was just waiting until the baby would come out and then we'll be able to name them. When I asked why he wanted a girl he gave me one of the most idiotic smiles I have ever seen along with the answer he provided for me.

"If it's a girl, she can keep better secrets than boys. And when we're together alone at night…we can do whatever we want." He earned a punch and a week's worth of not touching me just from that answer. Sure maybe girls could keep secrets better than guys…not. I argued with him that it depends on the baby's personality. And the fact that Mimi was a girl who can't be trusted with any kind of secrets…at all.

He scratched his head at my argument and thought better of it. Then I put up with who's buying her the clothes and bras and undergarments, he turned so red I grinned cheekily at his face. I won that argument.

"Why do you want to know so badly? It won't be a surprise then…" I rarely pouted but I really wanted a surprise. They're a mystery and it makes me want to guess what would come out of it. Taichi got off the bed and stretched out like a cat, envious that he could do that while I'm sitting at the bed almost everyday.

"Well…it won't cause so many people trouble to buy the stuff for the baby." That was a true point but I really don't care. They could get stuff that both boys and girls like of their colors. Or they can just get everything white. Simple color but it works.

"Come on, you're going to be late if you're sitting there all day.." Kneeling over to me, I gave him a face that made him stick his tongue out in response. He still looks and is like a child with that face on. With a faint groan, I got my legs over to the end of the bed, making them dangle and touch the warm wooden floor while Taichi had an arm around me while holding my hands and lift me up to stand.

"Geez, you've put on a few pounds." He loved teasing me about my weight which I don't really mind but it disrupted my balance. One time I was trying to shop for dinner since I didn't feel like ordering take out, I almost bumped into another person who was also pregnant and spill the cans on one of the aisles and the vegetables on the other. When Taichi found out, he made sure that his little sister Hikari was always with me when we're shopping. It's pretty embarrassing. But he cared, that's what mattered for me.

"Yea, yea, yea. Don't you have work too?" Walking slowly at the door, we made outside to where the bathroom was, which was really just next door but it takes up a lot of energy for me to just even get around.

"I took the day off."

"Thanks for reminding me. Why didn't you say that yesterday?"

"My mouth was full with something else." He smiled widely at his words and I had to slap him just to get the red blushes out of my cheeks and not to sputter anything unnecessary, touching the door to the bathroom, hearing the creak of the hinges while Taichi flipped on the switch.

"Ow…Look at your mommy. I hope she doesn't hit you as hard as she hits me." Rubbing his arm, he reached for his toothbrush spreading the toothpaste on the small bristles.

"Oh would you be quiet." Leaning on the sink, I had to catch my breath a few times before I had to go to the bathroom.

"Do you mind?"

"No."

"…" Sighing, I heard the door close and I was relieved that he wasn't here when I'm in the bathroom. He is really embarrassing sometimes.

When I was done with everything in the bathroom, I found him outside of the doorway, already dressed to get going to the doctor, making me frustrated and fume that I was slow at everything now.

"It'll be fine…it's just for a little while longer." He noticed my face and hugged me with his head on my shoulder. I hate it when I'm being pitied over this but I hate myself more for pitying myself for thinking about it. But I know he was only trying to help.

"I know…" Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed his cheek that smelled of mint toothpaste and inhaled the cologne he put on before getting to me. I love the natural smell he has, but I love that smell on him too.

"I love you." The warm breath that tickled my ear and hair making me almost giggle at the touch. Closing my eyes, feeling the shoulders underneath me, I feel relaxed and felt that I could do anything with him. I prayed that he would be mine forever.

"I love you too."

End.


End file.
